1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable hinges for mounting toilet covering members (e.g. toilet covers and toilet seats) to toilets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern toilet designs have placed new demands on toilet covering hinge assemblies. In many instances it is desired for aesthetic reasons to precisely match the geometry of the toilet basin with the toilet cover. This is a problem when vitreous china toilets are involved as manufacturing variations must be accommodated. These variations are in many cases quite small, which means that adjustments must be capable of finite adjustment.
In addition to providing for adjustment, a hinge assembly of this type should be capable of easy removal and installation. It is also desirable that such hinge assemblies secure the toilet covering members on the toilet without excessive looseness or play in the hinge joint. Further, the toilet covering members should not be susceptible to accidental dismounting or be unduly expensive to produce.
In keeping with aesthetic objectives and to minimize the risk of vandalism in public or quasi-public (e.g. in hotel rooms) restrooms, it is also desirable that the connection between the toilet coverings and the toilet be hidden in at least some positions of the cover members.